


Recurrence

by ClintDiesInInfinityWar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintDiesInInfinityWar/pseuds/ClintDiesInInfinityWar
Summary: Steve Rogers was not the man he was portrayed to be. Tony Stark is the first to realize that.





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a new thing I am doing. It will not be the best but I will try to make it decent! Chapters will be short but will be lengthened as time goes on. This chapter is NOT done being written. It is more of a preview of what will be in the rest of the story.

       Growing up, all Tony had heard were stories of the great Captain America, the holy Steve Rogers. Nothing in any of the stories he heard could have prepared him for what Rogers really was. It was as if the person in the stories and comics had never existed. The plane crash had left nothing behind of Steve Rogers. It only left an empty shell of what was once a man.

 

      Steve Rogers wishes he had died in the plane crash. He hated the 21st century. He hated the new cars, the new technology. He just wanted to go back to his Brooklyn, his world, his time. God, he missed Bucky. He missed Peggy. He missed Dum-Dum. He missed his Commandos, his team. He missed his mom. God, he really missed his mom. He missed his Bucky. Bucky before the war. Before he was captured. Before the torture. Why can’t he just go back? He wants to go back so desperately. He hated SHIELD, whatever it was. He hated that they finally found him. He hated that they wanted him to fight for them. He hated that redhead, Natasha, and how she was always following him, making sure he didn’t die or anything. He didn’t need someone to shadow him. He doesn’t even want to be there. Most recently, Steve discovered that he hates Tony Stark. He had read the file the redhead had given him. The things Stark had done were awful. He was an awful person. He HATED people like him in the 40’s and nothing was going to change that. Steve Rogers hated Tony Stark more than anything in the 21st century.


	2. dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Obviously this chapter, and the first one, are extremely short. My attention span is too short for me to write too much at a time so I am just going to write and update when I get new ideas so they don't have time to flew my mind. I appreciate any feedback, so please leave some. Thanks!

The beginning of the end was not what Tony had expected it to be. 

 

“Ya know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” The fact that Rogers was there pretty much straight out of the ice and the past did not give him any right to talk to Tony like this. He spoke like he knew him. The only thing Rogers knows for sure is the past. The man out of time is forever stuck in the past.

Tony could not help but bite back at Rogers. How dare he try to attack him for something he knows nothing about. “A hero? Like you?” Tony’s voice was steady as he spit out his malice-laced words. “You’re a laboratory experiment. Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”

Rogers had a blank look as he responded,“Put on the suit. Let’s go a few rounds.” Their eye contact never faltered during the whole exchange. 

* * *

 

Tony should have known that Rogers would be a problem. All the stories he heard when he was younger should have given him some sort of foresight for what was to come. But they didn’t. Tony was clueless and all alone. All alone because everyone seemed to love Pretty Boy Rogers and his never failing “America Forever!” attitude. Rogers was basically a pain in the ass. Despite this, he was still Captain America, the face of patriotism. Uncle Sam had nothing on Captain America. Captain America had saved the world. He led the Nazis to their doom. Don’t get Tony wrong, he applauds Rogers for what he has done. He doesn’t hate what he has done, he just hates who Rogers is. 

Tony isn’t a good person. He knows this and he isn’t bothered by it. What he is bothered by though, is when SOMEONE tries to make him out to be the worst of the worst. Tony takes pride in the fact that he is just one of  _ those _ people. One of the few people who can change things, for the better or worse, no matter what. Tony liked having a strong influence in the world, even if he was only he because of his father. Tony didn’t believe that being narcissistic was  _ that _ bad. Tony is who he is and nothing is going to change that. 

 

Apparently Rogers thinks otherwise. 


End file.
